Just boys being gays I mean guys right
by Moonstriker2109
Summary: Nico is in love with Will Will is in love with Nico Does the other know... no But they'll figure it out with some help from friends along the way they'll get there
1. Nico's predicament

Nico POV

So, you might be wondering:

'Nico, why in the name of Tartarus are you staring at Will while eating your dinner'

Well, good question, the answer is:

I like him…soooo much.

And it's physically killing me in every way.

I don't know how to make it stop, how to make it go away, and it sucks, because Will is perfect. And good looking and amazing. And there's me. A gothic mess that doesn't have a life and travels a lot. He would never want me; he would never even look at me like that. We weren't even really friends, but here I am. Staring at him, like he's my knight in shining armour.

I look away for a bit, but then find myself looking at him again. Gods he's perfect, he can heal anything and he's the head of the Apollo house. He's deadly accurate with a bow and he can play all sorts of instruments.

So, he was way out of my liege and yet I still stare, and I still wonder what it would be like if he held my hand, hugged me, or put his lips against mine-

'STOP THAT'! I think shout to myself; I try to keep my guard up about those kinds of thoughts, but they always seem to slip through. 'gods I'm helpless'.

While I'm in the middle of my thoughts, I see him look over at me. I quickly avert my eyes and look up towards the big table, where Chiron and Mr D are chatting happily. I glance back at will and he's still looking at me.

'shies nisus'! I think and look down towards my food, which I hadn't touch, mostly because I wasn't hungry. But also, because I didn't want to eat it.

I could feel his eyes staring at me now. I couldn't risk looking up, then I feel someone slide in next to me.

"Hey Nico", the person says quietly.

'Oh, gods why', I think desperately.

"Hi Will", I manage, still looking down at my food. "What are you doing at my table, there are rules about this you know".

"Yeah, I know but you looked lonely", he says trying to catch my eyes by moving his head.

"I see, well I'm not lonely so you can go back to your table", I claim.

"mmhmm sure", he hums. "I'll go back to my table when I see you eat your dinner".

"well, your going to be here all night", I joke.

"ok all night it shall be", he declares.

I look up and at him and realize that he is deadly serious.

'damn, ok', I think.

I look back at my food, it was a piece of steak and some mashed potato and vegetables. It looked pretty good, but I don't really have an appetite right now, or ever. Shadow traveling just really takes it out of me, you know.

"You don't have to do this you know", I say a little annoyed at him.

"Yes, I do", he insists. "Every night I look over at you, and every night you never touch your food, the bags under your eyes seem to be getting bigger and bigger, and you look like the next gust of wind will blow you into dust particles".

I look back at my food, forcing myself to look away from his amazing blue eyes.

"Will, please, I don't want to eat", I plead.

"when was the last time you ate anything decent Di Angelo", he asks.

I think as hard as I can, but can't come up with a good answer.

"exactly, now eat", he orders.

I oblige, hoping it'll make him go away. Deep down I obviously don't want him to go, but I would never let that on, in fear that he might find me clingy or annoying and not want to hang out with me.

The first bite of food was disgusting! I felt like freaking throwing up, but I held it down. I got about halfway through the meal, before I hastily left to try and make it to the bathrooms in time.

Unfortunately, I only make it outside the eating pavilion before it all came up. I bent over into a bush as the food and stomach acid came up my throat, and out my mouth. I suddenly felt someone rubbing my back, and holding back my obnoxiously long hair, that I can never get under control, I wanted to smack who ever they were away, but it was soothing and nice. Once I was done, I wiped my mouth on my sleeve, and looked to who was behind me. To my absolute horror… it was Will.

'Gods, why did you let him see me like this'! I curse in my head.

"You alright Nico", he asks concern covering his face.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just ate to quickly", I says quickly, although it sounded pretty rehearsed and not believable, and Will definitely picked up on that.

"Come on, your getting a full check up at the clinic" he says pulling my sleeve

"Will no, I don't need it", I say anger beginning to drip into my words.

"I don't care how angry you get, or how many dead bodies you pull from the Earth. You will come with me to the clinic, do I make myself clear", he demands .

I actually felt quite dominated by him, which is weird I never let anyone be bigger then me. (Metaphorically, Because, you know, I'm short).

"Fine whatever, just so long as I don't have to stay over night", I growl.

"Oh you are definitely staying over night", he mumbles.

Then leads me to the clinic.

'Gods, why did I let him do this to me', I think.

'Because you like him', the little voice in the back of my head says.

'Oh, yeah that's why', I think.


	2. Wills little big crush

Will POV

Gods, he was adorable. And he never let it on, but he was sooo cute. I would never tell him this, because he would hate me so much, but that didn't matter, because it's the thought that counts.

Oh, but some days that's never enough. Some days I just want to hug him so tight, and hold his hands, and kiss him, and always keep him with me. But that could never happen, not with Nico being so reclusive. But I'll get to him, I'll brake through his walls and I'll shine through to him.

We walked in silence to the clinic, my arm behind him, guiding him but, not touching him.

We walked through the door and I led him to a bed. He sits down and I grab my things.

"Alright, I need you to take off your shirt", I say.

"WHAT"! he shouts turning bright red.

Aww that's cute, I think while smiling at him

"Well, yeah, I've got to check your pulse, make sure your blood is still running properly and, I gotta make sure you don't have any wounds that haven't been covered up properly", I list while pointing at my fingers. I do see him tense a little at the last one and my suspicion rises, "so come on, shirt up".

He reluctantly takes off his jacket and lifts off his shirt. Got to say, not that I was looking or anything, but he's got a pretty decent body in terms of muscular capacity.

"You'd think someone who barely eats or sleeps wouldn't have such um-" ,I tried to think of a word that would suit what he looked like, he wasn't overly muscular but you could see the muscles pretty clearly

"Jacked muscle", he finishes smirking a little

"Sure", I agree and begin to work

I examine his body a little and conclude that there are lots of tiny cuts that need Band-Aids but, other then that he looked fine. I checked his pulse; it was at the lowest standard of healthy, but it'll have to do for now. And his blood seemed to be running fine, he was just de-hydrated.

"Well everything seems ok", I start slowly. "you definitely need to drink more water and have some decent food every now and again", he nods like he's come to the same conclusions before. "and I think the only reason you have 'jacked muscles' is because you don't eat and your basically anorexic", I see him look down and I can tell that's a soft spot. "Sorry, that words a bit harsh. How bout underweight".

"It makes no difference no matter what you say", he sighs in defeat. "I'm still too skinny, and too pale, I don't eat or drink and I hardly sleep because of nightmares- ", he stops himself and I get the feeling he didn't want to tell me that but, it slipped through accidentally.

I quickly whip out a note pad and scribble down some notes on his condition.

"ok, Nico doctors' orders you're staying here for three days. While you are with me you will not shadow travel or summon the dead. Is that clear", I demand quietly

He puts on a fake pout but then nods in agreement.

"All right, you sleep here tonight, and I'll be in the next room if you need me", I say. "oh, and here's your shirt back". I chuck it at him, and he pulls it back on before getting into bed.

I leave the room, then wait 15 minutes and go back in. He's fast asleep, I put a torch on top of the side table and an apple then exit again.

Hopefully, this will help with the nightmares, I think to myself.

Before I close the door, I look back at him one last time. He looked peaceful and calm, not like his normal always tense and reclusive self. This was different, he's relaxed and, well, asleep. Which I guess is a rare sight for him. I smirk to myself then close the door behind me.

I walk into the next room and slept there as I had promised him.


	3. a night of events

Nico POV

Everything was dark.

Really dark.

And being the son of Hades, who rules a dark realm, you'd think I'd like the dark.

I don't. It's my worst fear.

"Nico", a whispery voice says.

"what", I say spinning around in the darkness. "where are you".

No one answers until I hear.

"Niiiiiccccooo", the voice whispers.

"where are you"! I shout.

"right behind you", it laughs.

Without looking back I run, and I keep running. I trip and stumble in the darkness, but I keep going. I don't know how but, I sense that there is a cliff up ahead. I slide to a stop, gasping for air.

"what a choice to make", the voice mocks. "face me, or jump".

I want to face him but what am I against a haunting soul.

"I can get you to the underworld", I offer.

"Petty offers will not silence me, son of Hades", he says.

"then what do you want", I ask.

"your eternal suffering", he says.

"but why", I demand.

"because you stepped into my realm", he explains. "and it's been so long since someone came into my realm. So, I thought I might have some fun", he begins to laugh menacingly, and I choose to jump off the cliff. I somehow knew that I was going to be ok, that this wasn't actually real. But that didn't stop the fear coursing through my veins as I plummeted to the ground. I think I was about to land but, I wake up to Will shaking my shoulders.

"Nico wake up," he says worry in his covering his words

I open my eyes and close them tight again

"too bright" I hiss

"Oh right" I hear Will whisper then I hear a click and its dark again he comes back over to me and turns on a torch that is on my side table

"I heard you mumbling in your sleep", he begins "you sounded scared and desperate to get away, so I woke you up".

He looks almost as scared as I am, I kind of want to hug him

'NO! stop that' I think

"are. You ok"? I ask slowly

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, just worried about you", he says

I feel a surge of anger, I let myself get taken here and now I've become a burden to Will.

"You shouldn't have to worry about me", I say sitting up and throwing off the covers. "I shouldn't have let myself come here; you shouldn't be worrying about me. I'm not worth it". I try to stand up, but my legs give way and I feel my head start to ache

'not now headrushes', I think.

Will catches me and pulls me back onto the bed.

"You are not going anywhere, not for three days, as I said, and this is only your first day. The sun hasn't even come up yet", he says laying me down and pulling the covers over me. "And Nico, I'm a Doctor, it's my freaking job to worry about my patients". His voice becomes calm and reassuring and it makes me almost believe him… almost "you are definitely worth it, and I will do everything in my power to make sure that you are on your way to making a full recovery".

I sigh and close my eyes again.

"night death breath", he laughs

"whatever solace" I grumble

I fall back to sleep, it's a quiet sleep, a dreamless sleep, the best sleep I've had in months.

When I wake again the first thing I see is Will's face relaxed and asleep in the chair next to me

'He must have stayed by me the rest of the night' I think. Managing a small smile, it was very small. I get up to move and then realize that my right hand is kind of warm I look down and see that Will is holding my hand I begin to blush I want to let go but I like holding his hand

'gods what do I do' I desperately think

Will starts to stir and I begin to freak out more he opens his eyes and smiles looking at me

"morning Neeks" he yawns "why are you so red" he looks down at his hand "oh that's why"


	4. Rag Tag Team Of Shippers

Will POV

'Oh gods oh gods oh gods OH GODS WHAT DID I DO', I shout at myself.

I don't let go though, neither does he.

"Um, do you want me to let go", I ask.

His face is hidden under his long hair, but I can just see the blush. It's a deep red but besides all that, he shook his head. I smile, so he didn't mind it.

We sat in silence for a long while, until I see the time.

"Hey Nico", I say. "We need to get up".

He shakes his head, saying in a grumbly voice that he doesn't want to, and I let out a small chuckle.

"I know you don't want to, but this is a critical step in the path of you getting better", I explain.

He shakes his head again and I roll my eyes.

'Gods why are you so cute', I think.

I decide the only way to get him up, is to pull him up, so I tug on his hand and get him into a sitting position.

"Will nooooooooooooo", he complains hissing at the bright sunlight.

"I know I know but we have to get to breakfast", I say pulling him to his feet. He begins to lose his balance, but I catch him in my arms. I see his blush redden and I smile even more. I don't know if he's ever been hugged, or if this is just awkward for him. but nevertheless, it is adorable when he blushes. He gains his balance again and he pulls on his jacket, at once I make him take it off.

"but why", he demands.

"because it is summer, summer means heat and I am not letting you have a heat stroke", I explain taking the jacket off him and putting it around his waist. "That is the maximum you are allowed to wear it, ok"?

He nods and we go out the door. The sun was shining nice and bright this fine summer morning and I smile in delight, but I hear Nico hiss I see him shunning away from the light and I begin to laugh

"come on it's not that bad", I say

He frowns at me and we continue, mostly everyone was up. I mean except the Hypnos kids, but they'll get there. I see my siblings making their way to the pavilion, some were helping other patients get on their feet or lending a hand to redoing their bandages. It's surprising how many people we get in after Capture the Flag or chariot races but, the Apollo medics are always ready.

Once we enter the pavilion, Nico tries to go to his table, but I drag him over to mine. He refuses, reminding me about all the rules against him sitting at my table, but I continue to drag him by the sleeve. I sit down and he reluctantly sits next to me, we get our food and we begin to eat.

"Nico its eggs and bacon how can you not eat this"? one of my siblings asks. I feel Nico hunch further down and I give my sibling a side glance.

"Hey, they didn't mean anything by it. They just don't know what's going on", I explain.

He nods in understanding and decides to take a bite of the bacon. I don't know if he liked it or not, but he finished it and didn't touch the rest of his food when I give him a look that says:

'come on you can do better'.

He replies with:

"At least I ate something, I'm just trying not to be sick right now ok"?

"Hey, I wasn't having a dig at you I was just saying in a nice way that you could fit in one egg I'm sure. But, if you're struggling with one strip of bacon that's ok. I won't force you", I say raising my hands in defense my palms showing to him.

"whatever Solace", he says.

We leave the pavilion early and head to the strawberry fields to see if there are any ready to eat.

"Solace I don't know how you expect me to eat these when I obviously can't eat much", he complains.

"These aren't just for you, there are other patients in the clinic right now, you're just helping me pick them", I explain.

I finally find some that are ripe and good to go so I pick them and place them in my pockets. Nico follows my example and we head back to the clinic. For a brief second, I felt someone's eyes on me, but I brush it off. I must be a little uptight from the capture the flag game.

Percy POV

"Hey Jason, are you seeing what I'm seeing", I ask my blonde-haired bro sitting next to me on half-blood hill.

"If it's the blossoming romance between little death boy and shining son I'm looking right at it", he replies smiling.

"That's exactly what I'm looking at", I smirk. "Do you think they know"?

"probably not".

"we should help them".

"Nah bro, let them figure it out they're old enough now".

"but bro, look at them, they're clueless", I point towards a blushing Nico and a laughing Will, Nico had just dropped some strawberry's and was trying to pick them up without squashing them.

"I know bro, but they'll get there", he insists.

"yeah, and hades will rule the freaking sky", I exclaim. "Come on bro, look I'll target Will and get the info, you go for Nico he likes you better".

"ugh bro, fine bro, but if this doesn't work you're giving me two bottles of diet coke", he groans.

"deal my broski", I laugh.

We shake and then run down half-blood hill ready to get the two gay lovers together.


	5. Nico and Jason sit in a tree

It wasn't weird when Jason said that he wanted to hang out. And it wasn't weird when Percy asked if he could borrow Will. It got weird when Jason started asking questions. Not about my past, not about how I was going, they were about Will.

"So, Nico how are you going with Will"? he asks giving me a side glance and smirking. We were walking around the forest, which is nice. We were out of the sun and I could put my jacket back on because it was 'cold'.

"What do you mean", I ask not meeting his eyes, I felt like he was trying to get information out of me and honestly, I felt kind of attacked.

"You know what I mean, how's the friendship going"? he asks still smirking.

"Jason if your trying to find out if I like Will, you could just ask", my voice was very smooth saying that.

"What no I wasn't… Yeah I was… Do you like Will or is it like you're just putting up with him cuz he's making you get better", he looks at me with big questioning eyes. I take this moment to climb a tree, he follows me up and we sit on a branch together.

"Are you and Jackson on a bet or something", the trees looked so much better from up here, it felt nice to see the colour of the world, the underworld is so dark and grey.

"Yeah, two bottles of diet coke to me if it doesn't work", he looks out over the trees with me and I hear him take in a sharp breath. "Wow… it's beautiful".

"Yeah", I smile. "just like Will". That last part was quiet, but Jason heard, I know he heard because he looked at me and smiled

"So you do like him", he concluded.

"Well, yeah", I mumble still not looking at him. There was a small smile drifting across my face.

"Aww emo boi is in love", he sings.

"Dude! shut up", I yell the smile dropping from my face.

"Sorry it's just nice to see you like this, all in love", he starts to laugh, and the smile creeps back along my face. Maybe having feelings for Will won't be so bad, maybe I'll get to study those bright blue eyes some more and maybe, just maybe, I'll get to be close to him maybe, I'll feel his warm breath on my skin and maybe, I'll be able to taste his lips finally-. I almost stopped myself. Then realize, what's the point, they're nice thought so why not indulge in them.

"Yeah being in love is pretty good", I sigh.


	6. Will and Percy shoot some arrows

Will POV

So, Percy wanted to borrow me for a second huh. Not suspicious at all.

We walk down to the archery fields and we start to practice, even though Percy is really bad.

After a while, we strike up a conversation.

"So, you and Nico going strong", he asks.

Oh, I see what it's about now.

"yeah", I reply landing another yellow and Percy landing a white. "He just needs time to get used to me you know". I see Percy nod in a serious matter, and I laugh a little.

"yeah, yeah I get it he's a bit dramatic and dark", Percy agrees. "but like are there any you know… feelings"?

The question surprised me, not going to lie, I shot again to regain my grip on reality, and answered with. "Towards Nico, that's a very broad question. I feel worried, sad and anxious for him but, you know I'm his doctor, it's what I do. Was there any type of feelings you were meaning? or is that what you meant"? I raise an eyebrow in his direction, I know full well what he meant. But I like messing around.

"I meant attraction feelings", he replies "like do you like him".

I smile wide, oh gods you freaking know it.

"As a friend, yes definitely I absolutely like him. But if he were, to say, become my boyfriend I. Would. Flip, like full on do a flip. So, yeah I guess you could say that I like him".

I see Percy smile with satisfaction.

"have you told him this", he asks curiously.

"Well, I don't know if he likes me or not. So, no I haven't, and I don't plan to unless I know that he likes me. I don't want to make him uncomfortable," it was a very reasonable reason but, it was hard to stick by.

"mmmmhhhhmmm ok I see", Percy hums. "you're afraid of rejection. That's why you're being careful. Word of advice being careful is never the way to go, in a relationship being careful is what you don't do. Take risks and get surprised, sure, you might get your heart broken in the process. But, you've got friends to turn to that'll help you get better".

"Wow. that was really… deep. Percy how do you know all this", I ask confused. He just gave out some freaking great relationship advice. But he can barely figure out what 2 times 2 is.

"I'm dating the smartest girl at camp, you learn a lot if you listen. And not just about Greek mythology", he laughs.

I nod in understanding but then get back to my thoughts

So I like Nico, that's known.

Does he like me back, that's unknown.

Should I tell him? Maybe.

Should I ask him out on a date? Also maybe.

Where would I take him? There's no where really to go.

Gods, so many questions not enough answers. But I did know one thing, I definitely needed to tell him.

"I'll do it", I say quietly.

"You will"? He asks

"Yeah I'll do it, I'll tell him I like him tonight. After dinner I'll steal him away from the camp fire and tell him under the light of the stars", I plan.

"Perfect, I support you in every way", Percy smiles putting down the bow and arrows.

"Yeah, it is perfect", I smile with satisfaction and shoot one more arrow landing it perfectly in the middle.

"Well I'm done borrowing you", Percy announces. "you can go back to your little emo boi now".

"Thanks" I reply walking out of the archery range and into the U shape of cabins.

Time to finally confess my feelings.


	7. A late night confession

p class="MsoNormal"Nico POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The rest of the day passed in a breeze, soon enough it was dinner./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Achievement achieved I ate almost half of my dinner before I felt like being sick but on top of that achievement, I wasn't sick./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Maybe I was getting better, maybe Will was actually helping me. I don't know, all I know is. I was really gay for Will and I have to tell him at some point soon. Once everyone is done eating, we all stormed out to the campfire. I assumed that Will would be singing since he's so good, I was right./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emI suppose if he's going to sing, I may as well stay. /emI think sitting down in front of the fire./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He picks up a guitar and slings the strap over his shoulder and begins to sing some classic camp-half blood songs. The first one he sings is 'our parents are gods'. It's basically a bunch of half-bloods complaining about their godly parent which is always fun to listen too. After a bit, I got up and left. The fire was warm and welcoming, but it wasn't private. There was a lot of people around and it was too open. I knew that if I even had a chance of trying to confess to Will I would need to be alone. I walk into some welcoming shadows; I was very tempted to disappear right there and then but held back because I felt a presence beside me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey neeks you ok"? Will asks putting his hand on my shoulder, I nod and turn to look at him. His eyes were so freaking blue, like clean seawater, (not that any of these kids would know what that looks like with the whole pollution thing going on in this century.) But they looked like clean seawater that was just deep enough that it covered your whole body, but not too much that you could drown. It was kind of secure like I wouldn't drown if I fell into his eyes. We were standing very close together, and I was all right with that. Suddenly, he moves. He grabs my arm and pulls me toward half-blood hill saying come with me./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Obviously, this was a good time to confess. But something was holding me back and that annoyed me./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWe sit down on the hill and Will starts to point out star constellations, all the while I'm just staring at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nico are you in there"? he asks, waving his hand in front of my face./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, yeah, I'm here I'm just…", I trail off, not really knowing what I was doing but I knew that I was enjoying it./p  
p class="MsoNormal""mmmkay", he shrugs, looking back towards the stars./p  
p class="MsoNormal"We sat in silence for a little while, then Will spoke./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So, Nico, um do you like it up here"? He asks awkwardly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""yeah it's nice", I reply. It really was nice up here, but I had other things on my mind./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nico, I need to tell you something important", I look at him and I felt like the air in my lungs had left and wasn't coming back. Is he going to say we can't be friends? Is he going to do something bad? All these questions and no answers. "It's something good, I mean I hope it is but anyway. Nico". He turns to look at me and places his hand lightly on my own, I begin to blush. "I don't know how to make this less awkward, and I definitely have no clue what I'm doing but I do know one thing", he pauses and leans ever so slightly closer. "I… I like you a lot, like a hell of a lot and-". Before he could finish, I pounce on top of him and plant a kiss on his lips. I feel him relax and deepen the kiss, it felt so good kissing him it felt right, and it felt like everything had finally come together. We break apart after a little bit and sit and hug on the hill silently but contently./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emThis is how it's supposed to be./em I think happily, emme and will together/em span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Percy POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So… Bro", I begin smirking at Jason and flicking my figures towards him. We had just watched as Nico and Will confessed their love and proceeded to kiss on half-blood hill, it was quite adorable, but this wasn't just about getting them together, it was also about winning a bet. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'll get them to you on Monday", he sighs but smiles at the same time. "I'm so happy their together though bro"./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Me too bro, me too". I agree/p  
p class="MsoNormal"We head back to the campfire smiling like idiots, at seemingly nothing. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongA/N: if you want to understand the song, I was referencing go listen to Percy Jackson and the lightning thief the musical. The song is called 'The Camp Fire Song'. While you're at it I suggest listening to the whole musical it's freaking amazing. Also, a couple of you guys have been asking for smut and stuff and I've never actually written smut before so if I do get around to it. it won't be very good/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongThank you all SOOO much for just over 600 reads it really means everything to me that your all reading it and hopefully enjoying it the next chapter will be up very soon./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong-Moonstriker2109em span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/em/strong/p 


	8. The next day

Nico POV

Here we go again I think, as I re-enter the realm of that weird demon thing. This time round though, I felt really warm and I remember that Will is with me in the real world, I see the demon coming towards me. Laughing his head off.

"Your back son of the dead", he chuckles.

"Yeah, I'm back and I'm ready this time"! I say confidently.

"Are you just? we'll see about that", he growls.

He begins his attack by making it seem like he was transparent, like a ghost, but even ghosts have their week spot. He shoots through the ground and I summon up an army of undead soldiers, he blasts out of the ground and I jump backwards just as he does, slashing down and trying to land a hit through his transparent body. My soldiers were working hard to try and find it but, I knew that it was on his head somewhere because that was the place with the most armour, which meant I had to get up high. I order my solders to give me a boost and I take a running leap; I jump on to their bony hands and shoot into the air. I come eye level with him and position my sword, his eyes were a misty grey and the were the only things not covered by the armour.

"Prepare to die"! I shout as I slash down through his armour and into his head. He immediately falls and I land safely next to him, I look down at him and I feel the warmth fill me once again. I touch the disappearing monster and send him to the underworld, he needs to be properly judged, once that was done, I sit down with my legs hanging over the edge of the cliff and fall back to sleep.

I wake up feeling so freaking amazing, that I could've jumped out of bed right then and there. I roll over and see Wills face asleep next to me, it finally dawns on me that this is my boyfriend me and Will and in a full relationship and that's just wow.

He begins to stir, and I smile as he opens his eyes, and he looks at me a smile creeping across his face

"I could wake up to that's everyday forever", he laughs. my smile widens and he sits up. I follow as he checks the time "gosh your awake early". he states.

"Really? it didn't seem that early". I exclaim

"Yeah it seven o'clock", he says. he practically jumps out of bed while I only manage a roll almost falling on the ground. "hey, it you're last day under doctor orders". I hadn't even realised it but he was right this was the third day. "you get to go back to your cabin today and you get to shadow travel and raise the dead". he begins to list.

"I get to annoy you more", I add smiling at him

"Well yeah that too", he shrugs as we exist the clinic the sun was shining already and most people were already up. We head to the eating pavilion and ate some breakfast it was really weird because everyone had their eyes on us like they were waiting for something to happen I brushed it off and continued to enjoy the day with will I managed to get down most of my breakfast before feeling sick so will did definitely helping we head out to the fighting arena when I we trained against each other gotta say for a guy who usually shoots a bow and arrow he was pretty good with his sword practice once it was mid day we took a break and settled in the shade of the forest I didn't even feel like putting my jacket back on Will was staring at me though and I began to feel uncomfortable

"Why are you looking at me like that"? I ask

"What am I not aloud to look at my boyfriend" he smiles taking my hand my breath gets caught for a second and i have to remind myself to breath 'boyfriend' I think 'Wills boyfriend' it was a little hard to comprehend I mean its what I wanted ever since I met the guy but I never in a billion years did I think it would actually happen I mean just two days ago I though he didn't even like me but here I sit his hand in mine staring at each other he leans him and kisses my nose lightly "now who's the one starring", he laughs.

"Shut up solace", I growl playfully he he begins to laugh more, and I smile along.

We head down to the strawberry fields and spend some time taking in the sweet scent and watching the new Demeter kids practice their plant growing magic. It was quite a sight to watch and somehow very pleasing to watch, kind of satisfying in a way. once the day started coming to an end Will walked me back to my cabin we stopped outside the door and he wrapped his arms around me in a nice hug.

"See you tomorrow", he whispers

He began to leave but I had other things on my mind.

"Will hold on", I say I grab his hand and look around no one was looking I open my cabin door and pull him in.

"What is on your mind", he asks a hint of fear in his voice.

"I want you", I whisper in his ear as I push his onto my bed "all of you".

His eyes are wide open, and he begins blabbering on about how this could affect my health and that i might not be strong enough but I shut him up by kissing

"Ok maybe just tonight", he agrees relaxing a little I start to make more moves Will definitely wasn't a bottom I definitely wasn't a top but hey things happen I start by taking his shirt off and running my fingers up and down him tanned body he looked so good like a freaking God he slid off my shirt and he starts licking my cheats focusing on my nipples it felt so good I could feel my pants getting tighter my face was a blushing mess and my mouth was hanging open letting out moans and groans of pleasure Will then flipped me onto my back, like the freaking top that he is, and starts to undo my pants I feel relief finally when he slips off my boxers and my rock hard dick is exposed to the ever changing temperature he take it in his mouth and starts to suck nice and slow at first but then faster and faster making me moan louder and buck my hips finally I cum into his mouth and he swallows it easily he then flips me over and gets me on my hands and knees he bands down over me and asks me if I'm sure I nod my head and take out his own dick he grabs some lube from him pocket, I guess he just carries it around, and begins to apply it then he lines up with my hole and enters he goes in slow back and forth nice and easy and I begin to want more so I moan louder and he picks up the speed back and forth right against my prostate it felt so good he began to slow down after a bits and he removes it from my hole we both collapse from exhaustion and he curls around me becoming a big spoon I fall asleep to the sound of our beating hearts.

So yeah that happened sorry if it's really bad or kind of rushed it's the best I could do for my first time so yeah hope you all enjoyed I have a couple of things planed for the next few chapters so stick around because it's not over yet.

Love from your guy gal non-binary pal

Moonstriker


End file.
